A variety of hinge structures have been developed for the aerospace industry to allow doors or access panels to be selectively closed and opened relative to the aircraft structure. Plate hinges used in home construction, for example, allow a door to open for access generally 90 degrees and sometimes up to 180 degrees relative to the plate hinge mounting point (door frame). However, in the aerospace industry, hinges usually need to be attached in a manner such that the hinges are completely concealed inside the body of the aircraft. In other words, hinges cannot be exposed to the exterior of the aircraft while the door or access panel is closed. Additionally, there are design constraints relative to some hinge designs such as the internal and external operating envelope space, weight consideration, and installation issues.
This background information is merely provided for context, and no admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.